


What makes you so special?

by shelikescookies



Series: Cookie's Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Resentment, Tim Drake is Robin, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Whumptober 2019 — Day 5: Gunpoint"What? You listen to me now? Just have to get one good punch in and you'll obey? Daddy trained you well, huh?"That got Tim to fight once more but found he was getting nowhere, after all…"No getting out of this one, poor little Robin. I know what he taught you. Taught me the same, but it wasn't enough. If he'd been better, I would've gotten out ofhisrestraints. See where that got me. No, I know better now. Iambetter now."





	What makes you so special?

**Author's Note:**

> And in today's episode of "Jason Todd Just Wants To Be Loved"—

Jason's free hand twitched in the desire to wipe it down his face, licking his lips nervously, but with the red helmet in place, he couldn't. His stuttering breaths threatened to cloud his vision and Jason tried to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. 

The struggle coming from the bound man — no, he was barely a fucking child — interrupted Jason calming measures and on impulse he lashed out and connected the hand holding the gun with Robin's head, making the kid grunt in pain. 

"I told you to sit the fuck _still_!", Jason roared and Robin threw him a nasty glare. 

Too bad he gagged him, Jason would've loved to hear the insults this sham would come up with. He giggled maniacally. 

"What? You wanna listen to me now? Just have to get one good punch in and you'll obey? Daddy trained you well, huh?"

That got the kid to fight once more but found he was getting nowhere, after all… 

"No getting out of this one, poor little Robin. I know what he taught you. Taught me the same, but it wasn't enough. If he'd been better, I would've gotten out of _his_ restraints. See where that got me. No, I know better now. I _am_ better now." 

Continuing to pace up and down in front of the little shit, Jason looked out of the dirty window of the house he was seeking shelter in. Well, not anymore. Since he caught the bat's bird and was waiting for the man himself to show up. And the wait was driving him insane. Jason didn't want to spend his time with the new kid. Knowing that he took his place at Batman's side. Like Jason was nothing but a broken toy that Bruce could just buy a new copy of. Like he was that easy to… 

"... replace." Robin's head snapped up at the muttered word, frowning in confusion. "He fucking replaced me. He killed me and he didn't care enough to let me rest in peace. Let Robin die for good, no no, he had to get another one! How did he get you, hm? Pick you off the streets as well because you fit the fucking job description?! If he made _you_ Robin, any blue-eyed, black-haired boy would make the cut."

Robin mumbled behind the cloth, resulting in only wetting the fabric and Jason didn't hear a word he was trying to say, but it was meant to be vicious, judging from the pissed off look on the kids face. 

"Don't you fucking try to deny it." Seething with hatred Jason lifted the gun and pointed it at the replacements head, right between his eyes. Eyes that widened exponentially. The fear that reflected in them may have been delightful any other day if Jason wasn't so angry and hurt. "You're just a fucking Replacement. You're worthless. Just a piece of shit to fill the hole a dead kid left behind. To let an old man believe he didn't fuck up. You're nothing special and you don't deserve Robin."

Jason closed his eyes, taking a few moments to will down the shaking in his hand. He hated the emotions this kid evoked in him. He forced him to confront feelings he wanted to forget. The deep seated desire to belong. To be l—

"Why you?", he rasped. "Why does he care about you and lets me die alone, beaten up and frightened. Why does _Dick_ love you so much, when he could only look at me like I was literal shit he stepped in? Why do _you_ get to receive their love, but _I_ had to die!?" 

He pressed the muzzle into the kids skin, tipping his head backwards. From the close proximity he saw the boy shaking, felt it through the gun. His eyes were closed, waiting for Jason to take the shot and end this, but Jason saw the unshed tears sticking to his eyelashes. 

"I will shoot you, Replacement." The kid whimpered. "And there's nothing you can do about it. Batman will find your body and he will go looking for the next Robin." 

Jason took a step back and upon relief to have the gun removed from his forehead, Robin opened his eyes, only to look straight into the black abyss of the muzzle. 

"Let's see if he shows up this time." 


End file.
